1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma processing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor manufacturing process, a liquid crystal manufacturing process, and the like, a processing object such as a semiconductor substrate or a liquid crystal substrate is hitherto subjected to processing using plasma. In a plasma processing apparatus performing such plasma processing, a plasma processing member including a plasma generating electrode embedded in a ceramic base is used (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 11-26192). The plasma processing member generates plasma between the plasma processing member and an upper electrode placed in a reaction vessel. The upper electrode is supplied with high frequency power at 13.56 MHz.
In recent years, there is a demand for an increase in frequency of the high frequency power used for generating plasma. In the conventional plasma member with the plasma generating electrode embedded in the ceramic base, however, when the frequency of the used high frequency power was increased to 27 MHz, plasma was not generated in a proper place where the plasma should be generated and was generated in a place different from the target.
Specifically, the state where plasma is generated between the upper electrode and the plasma processing member is normal. When the frequency of the used high frequency power is higher, however, plasma is nonuniformly generated in places different from the target such as between the upper electrode and the inner wall surface of the reaction vessel and under the plasma processing member.